


Grief

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, F/M, Grief, Guilt, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader, gets shot on a mission, she’s told she’s going to be okay, but she knew it wasn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, I have a friend who went through something like this, but under different circumstances.

The mission was plain and simple, go in get what you needed and get out. “And if you die, walk it off.” You laughed at Steve as he finished the pre-mission speech. “Well, that’s easy for you to say, Cap you died and came back from the dead.” Tony walked up to you and Steve, “Technically he was frozen, so he wasn’t  _ exactly  _ dead.” You popped out your hip and tilted your head to the side, “Okay, frozen. But if you look at it, he  _ was  _ dead to the world.” Steve groaned as Bucky walked up and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Seriously (Y/N)? You’re so cruel. I thought we were best friends.” You smiled over at Steve and turned to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Oh lighten up Cap, you’ll live.” You turned and skipped out of the jet. You didn’t notice the raised eyebrows and the confused teammates as you left. Nor did you hear their curious questions. “Bucky, you know what’s going on with her?” He just shook his head, letting out a small laugh, “Knowing (Y/N), who knows.”

 

Get in and get out. Now how hard could that be? As a matter of fact, it was pretty crappy and full of it. Sam, Tony, and Vision covered air as the rest of you took care of those inside the compound. Unfortunately, those of you on the ground were separated. So here you were, your back plastered against the wall as Nat was on your left crouching behind some crates, dodging the oncoming bullets. “Remind me again, why we’re here?” Your breath was heavy as you peeked around the corner only to be shot at again. “Because a little one eyed birdie told Capsicle over here that there were certain files that needed to be retrieved.” Nat shot up and fired off a few rounds. The sound of bodies falling on the floor, made you look around again. The three agents who were currently firing at you were now dead on the floor. “Thanks, Nat, oh and for your information, I say we sign a petition to not go on any more missions from the pirate until he shows us the goods under that patch of his.” Laughter filled the comms, “Well, in that case, sign me up!” Tony happily cheered. 

 

“I got the files, I’m heading back to the jet.” Wanda and Clint responded, the rest of you cautiously making your way back from where you all were. You hooked your arm through Nat’s as you both headed back down the hallway. Nat was currently telling you a joke, which let out a big laugh from you when you turned the corner there were quite a few agents that you missed. As soon as they saw you, they opened fire. You shoved Nat out of the way, before ducking for cover, which was basically behind the first agent you killed. “Guys, we have a slight problem!” You yelled in your comms as you fired off a round, Nat following. It didn’t take long for the two of you to take them out, but it wasn’t exactly easy. They had more firepower, more men, not to mention they had the only source of cover. When the last agent fell, you crumbled to the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief. “Nevermind, it’s all taken care of. We’ll be with you guys shortly.” You turned your head to look at Nat, whose face was pale. “Nat, Nat what’s wrong?” She pointed to your abdomen, you reached down and almost blacked out when you saw your hand come up covered in dark sticky crimson. You felt your hands start to shake as you tried to find something to stop the bleeding. Nat was way ahead of you, she was putting pressure on the wound, speaking calm words to you. 

 

“(Y/N), you need to stay calm. I can stop the bleeding, but you need to stay calm. Everythings going to be okay.” You frantically shook your head at her, “No it’s not Nat. It’s not going to be okay! He doesn’t know....I was going to tell him before we left...he-he doesn’t know.” Her eyes bulged as you started to cry. “He doesn’t know! I can’t lose it!” The mix of pain and shock ran through your system. “(Y/N)’s been hit! I need help!” Nat screamed into her earpiece. “I’m closer to your position, be there in one!” Sam responded. “Hurry please!” You ran your hands over your face, the blood mixing with your tears. Both of you have tried for a full two years and now you finally had a happy miracle for two months, only for it to be ripped away from you. Nat continued to talk to you, but you could barely hear her. The next thing you knew was the feeling of a pair of strong arms picking you up and voices around you. 

 

“Sam, the bullets still lodged in there. I-I can’t get it out. Sam...s-she’s pregnant.” A new wave of pain and nausea overwhelmed you, as he stopped to let you empty your stomach. “She’s what?!” Your fingers dug into his arms as he and Nat ran towards the jet. Those who were in the jet ran out at the sound of Nat’s and Sam’s screams. Through your tears, your eyes fell onto the face of your husband. He ran up to you, but Nat prevented him from getting close, telling him they needed to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. He backed away in understanding, his worried glance falling onto your blood covered face. 

 

The trip back to the tower went by quickly when you landed you were rushed to the infirmary. Bucky hot on your heels. Good news, you were alive, the bad news, however, was the most devastating. Bucky walked in with the team standing by the doorway. It’s been a few hours after your surgery before they were allowed to come see you and just a few minutes after you learned the news. You couldn’t bear to look at Bucky when he sat next to you. “(Y/N) please look at me.” The strain in his voice was small, but it was noticeable. “Bucky, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I wish I told you.” He placed his hand on your cheek, the coolness of the metal sent a shiver down your spine. “What do you mean doll?” You shook your head. “I wish you never loved me.” The feeling in the room shifted. “(Y/N), you don’t mean that.” Tears ran down your face, he didn’t deserve you. You couldn’t give him what he wanted. “I do Bucky. I wish you never loved me, never married me. I can’t give you what you want! You wanted kids and I can’t. Because that bastard shot me and killed the one I had for you!” The team gasped as Bucky almost fell over. “Because of him, I can no longer have kids. HE KILLED IT!” You screamed at Bucky and slammed your fists into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you the best he could. The room was filled with the sounds of yours and Bucky’s cries, as you both sobbed in each other's arms. 

  
  



End file.
